


Marshmallow

by JustAPotatoWriter (AwkwardPotatoWriter)



Series: Drabbles - YooRan [7]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, POV Third Person, cute dorks in love, warm and fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoWriter/pseuds/JustAPotatoWriter
Summary: Yoosung wonders if Saeran realizes how soft he is.





	Marshmallow

It isn’t the first time Yoosung finds himself on the couch, snuggled against Saeran as a movie plays in the background, but to him, it always feels like it.

He’s not sure why. He and Saeran tend to get physical often, especially when Saeyoung wasn’t around. It was easier for Saeran to hold him when he was not under the threat of being teased by Saeyoung.

But this…it makes him feel a bit excited, like a child. It’s like he’s never felt this before.

And he absolutely loves every moment of it.

One of Saeran’s arms is holding him round the shoulders. His grip is somewhere between tight and relaxed—just enough to keep Yoosung resting against him without restraining his movement. His other hand is running through Yoosung’s hair. He can feel his nails brushing against his scalp, and he loves it.

Unknowingly, he hums.

“Oh…you like that…?” Saeran whispers, rubbing his fingers against his head again. Yoosung hums again, pressing his face into Saeran’s chest. “Such a cute puppy…”

Yoosung feels warm—he likes how Saeran’s voice sounds content and comfortable. He likes how Saeran presses a kiss onto his head. He likes how he can hear the faint sound of Saeran’s heartbeat, and how his chest moves as he breathes.

God! Why does it feel so soft?

Yoosung moves his arms around Saeran’s waist and grips him tight, moving his head to rest on his shoulder. It gives him a chance to look at Saeran—he’s focused on the movie. When he’s not reciting lines, he’s smiling.

He looks so soft…like marshmallows.

Saeran’s eyes meet his for a moment, and Saeran leans in to nuzzle his nose. Yoosung’s cheeks go warm, like the rest of his body. Saeran laughs and turns his gaze back to the movie. Even in the dim light of the room, Yoosung can tell his cheeks were growing redder.

He shifts a bit and kisses Saeran’s cheek, smiling when he feels it’s warmth against his lips. Saeran leans a little into his touch, eyes closed, humming contentedly.

He’s a soft and sweet, like a marshmallow.

_Yoosung’s_ soft marshmallow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Did you like it? Was it warm and fluffy? I hope it was. (And I hope there were no typos that I've missed.)
> 
> Have a great day/night! Love you! <3


End file.
